


Paribatai pillow forts

by Charles_clain



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, Jace WayMorganLightDale, Jace morganstern - Freeform, Post CoLS, complete fluff, jace wayland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow forts and ice cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paribatai pillow forts

Alec and Magnus had broken up and Alec was heart broken. He wanted to shut the world out and that's just what he did.

Alec not-too-stealthly stole all the blankets and pillows in the institute and brought them all to his room. He threw all the pillows on his bed first, then strategically placed a few to make a hollow spot that he threw the blankets on top. He then snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight, spoon, and all the ice cream he could find and return to his room.

Several hours later Jace tried looking everywhere for Alec. When he finally checked his room Jace was greeted by a mountain of blankets. 

"Alec, come out of there" he smiled remembering when Alec did this as a kid.

"No" came a muffled voice from inside the mountain.

"What happened this time" Jace asked.

"Magnus broke up with me" Alec said so quietly that Jace could hardly hear.

"If you don't come out here and talk to me, I'm coming in" Jace shouted at the mountain. 

"Don't you dare" Alec shouted. 

Jace sighed and felt for where the blankets thinned a bit. He crawled in and squished in beside Alec. 

Alec looked bad to put it nicely. His hair was more of a mess than usual. He was wearing an oversized sweater that could fit Jace in it as well. He was pale and his eyes suggested that Alec had either been crying or on some heavy drugs, but emount of ice cream tubs around him made crying the better bet.

"You look like shit" Was the first thing Jace said. 

"I did just get my heart shattered" Alec's voice cracked as he said it.

Jace pulled Alec into a hug as he started to cry.

"You should go. I don't want you to see me like this" Alec said between sobs.

"I'm not leaving until you're better or we run out of oxygen" Jace said stubbornly.   
Alec sighed knowing he couldn't win an argument with Jace.  He instead stayed there and cryed on Jace's shoulder until he fell asleep. 

Jace stayed awake and ate what was left of the ice cream. He opened the blanket fort a bit to let fresh air in but was careful not to wake Alec. Eventually he fell asleep as well.

Isabelle opened the door hoping to find the boys. When she saw the two of them sleeping on each other, she couldn't wake them up. She grabbed the empty containers and now dead flash light and left the parabatai to sleep.


End file.
